


Baby, that's jealousy

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, a little bit of angst but not really, jealous!hyungwon, wonhyuk (not romantic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: It wasn't Minhyuk's fault that he was so easy going, but did he have to grab Hoseok and hold him against his chest? He didn't want to be angry at neither of them but he couldn't help it. He was jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting a really good jealous!hyungwon fic for a while and since I haven't found one I decided to write one myself. This is also my first Monsta X fic so I apologize for mistake as I am writing this at 5AM. Also, Jealousy dropped, the connect snatched my wig and my boys be looking fresh so all is good.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay as I was finishing this up, I realized I can't finish it today or edit it because it is currently 6:30AM and I have to get up in three hours WHOOPS but there will be a second part to this! Forgive all my mistakes.

         Hyungwon bitterly swallowed his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't want to be _that_ guy. From the moment he met Minhyuk he knew how touchy-feely the older was. Hyungwon was okay with Minhyuk playing around with the other members; Hyungwon himself likes to mess around with Hoseok sometimes. In fact, he even laughed when Minhyuk kissed Changkyun's nose during their comeback vlive. What he wasn't okay with was the unnecessary hugging between Hoseok and Minhyuk. Maybe it was because he noticed the two become closer than they were before, or maybe it was because Hyungwon didn't want anyone touching what was his. Call him possessive but Hyungwon didn't want to see his boyfriend with any other guy, even if it they were his members.

        It wasn't Minhyuk's fault that he was so easy going, but did he have to grab Hoseok and hold him against his chest? He didn't want to be angry at neither of them but he couldn't help it. He was jealous. How ironic when Monsta X just released their new song called Jealousy. Hyungwon let out a small sigh and instead pulled out his phone to keep him occupied from his thoughts. 

It didn't work.

       Thinking back to all the times Minhyuk and Hoseok flirted with each other made Hyungwon's heart drop. Has Minhyuk fallen out of love? Did he secretly want to be with Hoseok? The older always seemed to be interested in their hyung. 

    He rubbed his tired eyes and put his phone on the table. He was worrying over nothing. If Minhyuk wanted to be with Hoseok, he wouldn't be with Hyungwon. He didn't realize how little he felt compared to Hoseok. He felt insecure and frustrated. This new comeback was already filled with a lot of moments between Hoseok and his boyfriend. Some fans even pointed out that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were being distant with each other but that wasn't it at all. It was more of the fact that he knew their fans were smart. He knew that they started noticing how close he was with Minhyuk. It scared him. He started thinking about how the fans might find out that he was dating the mood-maker of the group. He often let thoughts run through his head and it usually led to poorly made decisions. Just like the one he was about to make.

    If there was anyone he loved more than his own family, it was Minhyuk. Hyungwon was completely in love with his boyfriend, rightfully so. He wasn't good with words or even actions. Most of the time, Minhyuk and Hyungwon stayed in Hyungwon's room to rest and cuddle. If they were to go out, the younger would suggest something simple like shopping or going out to eat and then get coffee afterwards. Minhyuk was adventurous. He likes to feel the thrill and adrenaline of an activity whereas Hyungwon would rather watch a movie at home with takeout. 

_Am I boring? Is Min tired of me?_

   If anyone from Monsta X were to date, people would guess Hoseok and Minhyuk. While their personalities weren't the same, they still seemed the most compatible of the group. 

   Hyungwon got up from his seat, leaving his phone on the table and went into his room that he shared with Kihyun and Hoseok. He really hoped both were out so he could be by himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Kihyun sat on his bed typing away on his phone.

   He looked up from his phone and noticed Hyungwon's sulking face.

   "Hyungwon, are you okay? You look weird" he said.

   "I'm okay hyung, don't worry" Hyungwon replied. Kihyun didn't look convinced but decided not to press into the matter. 

   He pulled himself up to his bunk bed and decided to sleep off his jealousy and insecurities. It was about two hours later when he felt someone try to shake him awake.

   "Wonnie, wake up. I bought us some food." 

   Hyungwon softly groans. He turns his head and stuffs his face into his pillow in hopes that the person trying to wake him up can get the hint.

   "Hyungwon come on! I want to eat with you."

    When Hyungwon heard the little whine in the voice, he opened his eyes to find Minhyuk smiling gently at him. The sight made his heart turn. He wasn't sure if it was beause of his boyfriends beautiful smile, or because the thoughts from earlier seemed to remind him that Minhyuk would rather be with Hoseok. 

   "Where were you?" he asked carefully while plopping himself onto his arm to look at Minhyuk better.

   "I went to pick up some stuff with Hoseok. I want to show you what I got!" the older said excitedly.

   At the mention of his hyung, Hyungwon bitterly huffed and laid back down. 

   "Is something wrong?" Minhyuk asked with concern in his voice.

    "Nope. Every thing is fine. Go eat with Hoseok instead" Hyungwon said. He shut his eyes in hopes that Minhyuk would leave him alone.

     "Why would I eat with Hoseok hyung? I want to eat with you" Minhyuk replied while trying to grab Hyungwon's hand which hyungwon had made into fists. 

     "Wonnie what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" when Minhyuk said this, Hyungwon noticed the sadness laced in his voice. Minhyuk deserves someone who makes him happy, not someone boring like him. 

     "I think we should take a break" he said quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes to see the hurt look on Minhyuk's face. Minhyuk almost fell to his knees when he heard the younger say those words. He has loved Hyungwon for years. They only got together last year. It hasn't even been a full year since they got together. Whenever he was able to spend quality time with him he was at his most happiest state; no one made him feel so loved and comfortable like Hyungwon did, so when he heard him say he wanted to take a break, he swears his chest physically hurt him so much that he held his hand against his chest.

     "W-what?" He stuttered breathlessly. 

     "Don't make me repeat it Minhyuk."

     "You want to break up with me? Hyungwon what's going  on!" Minhyuk exclaimed while panicking. He didn't want to lose the person he loved the most.

      Hyungwon sighed and opened his eyes. His legs swung over the edge of his bed and climbed down to be with Minhyuk. His heart broke when he looked him in the eyes and realized that Minhyuk was crying. 

     "I want you to be happy. You're not happy with me, Min. I'm boring. You deserve someone like Hoseok who you can love to the fullest. You need someone to inspire you, not hold you back like I am. I love you, I love you so much it's almost too much. You've been with Hoseok so much lately and I dont want to hold you back on who you really love. Im letting you go, Min." Hyungwon said with tears in his eyes. 

    This was the most emotion Minhyuk has seen from Hyungwon. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he had time to respond, Hyungwon brushed past him and left the room without another word. Minhyuk released a sob and fell to his knees.

    He had lost the love of his life and he wasn't even sure how or why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you?"
> 
> "Do I what?"
> 
> "Do...do you love me?" Hoseok breathed out. Minhyuk blinked at him twice, confusion written all over his face.
> 
> "Yes.." Hoseok's heart stopped. "...I do love you" Hoseok needed Minhyuk to stop talking but he couldn't get the words out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so cute! Thanks for commenting! It was so nice to see your comments after one hour of sleep and then heading off to class lol. Truly, I hope you enjoy the last part! This was waaaaay more angsty than I thought. My tags were misleading, sorry. Also, I feel like I should point out that instead of using hyunwoo I used Shownu. I hope thats okay!

_It really wasn't special. There were no fireworks exploding in the sky, there was no applause coming from a secret audience and there was definitely no declaration of love. Instead, it was very simple. Their first kiss wasn't like in the movies. It was realistic and exciting. It was nerve-wrecking and everything Hyungwon wanted it to be._

_It wasn't like Minhyuk had looked absolutely perfect in the moment. It was quite the opposite actually; he had just woken up. His snow white hair was a mess, little hairs were sticking out and it made him look like he had somehow gotten electrocuted. Hyungwon pressed his laughter down hoping Minhyuk hadn't heard his quiet chuckles. Minhyuk slurped his noodles, almost sloppily from lack of sleep, and closed his eyes._

_"Noodles for breakfast? That's not healthy" Hyungwon stated the obvious._

_Minhyuk opened his eyes and threw a playful glare towards Hyungwon._

_"And you think bacon is healthy?" Mnhyuk said defensively before breaking out in a small smile._

_"Hey! Bacon is a breakfast food! It's not the same" Hyungwon said while chewing a piece of his food. Minhyuk reached across the table and grabbed a piece of bacon from Hyungwon's plate and stuffed it in his mouth._

_"There, now i'm eating proper breakfast!" he said._

_Hyungwon shook his head and observed the way Minhyuk smiled before grabbing his chopsticks again to get more noodles. He could think back to the first time Minhyuk had made his heart flutter. It was a long time ago, back to when they hadn't even debuted as Monsta X. Even now, he still managed to make Hyungwon's heart skip a beat. Minhyuk had a charm to him that made Hyungwon weak in the knees. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he couldn't resist the older man. He just loved the way Minhyuk can make anyone smile with his humor or his silliness. If Minhyuk was sad, which was rare since the white haired man was positive about almost everything, everyone in the group would be upset too. No one liked to see Minhyuk sad. It was like watching a puppy get kicked._

_The littlest things made Hyungwon's heart yearn for the other. Just like right now, watching a sleepy Minhyuk eat noodles like it was the most delicious meal he's ever eaten made the younger want to hold him and take care of him even if he was indeed the younger one. Minhyuk sighed and turned to look at Hyungwon who had been staring for a while now._

_So that's exactly why he decided to do what he did, just to ease his beating heart._

_Hyungwon placed his elbows on the table and pushed himself from the chair to reach across Minhyuk. He planted the softest most sweetest kiss on Minhyuk's lips. It was fast, too fast. Both guys didn't move a muscle, Minhyuk frozen in his seat and Hyungwon in an uncomfortable position above the table. Minhyuk tasted of noodles and toothpaste, two things that don't combine well but somehow Minhyuk made it work. Hyungwon wasn't sure if this could even be considered a kiss. It was more like lips slightly touching._

_Minhyuk was the first to react. He brought both of his hands to Hyungwon's shoulders and gently pushed the other back into his seat. Hyungwon's eyes were still closed. He tried to memorize the feeling of Minhyuk's lips on his. He knew he had messed things up already but now was not the time to freak out about things. He just hoped Minhyuk wouldn't hate him._

_When he did open his eyes, Minhyuk was staring straight at him with one hand touching his lips in shock. It seemed he couldn't even find words to say out loud._

_"I know I should say sorry. What I did was wrong and i'll apologize for kissing you without your consent, but I won't apologize for my feelings" Hyungwon said before he got up from his seat and walked into his shared room to wake up the others._

 

  One thing hasn't changed for sure, Hyungwon still walks away before letting the other react or say anything. Minhyuk blinked through hot tears. 

_What had just happened?_

  He quickly snapped out of his trance and ran out the door. Hyungwon couldn't have gotten far. Running past a confused Kihyun and a worried Shownu, he opened the front door and tried to see if he could spot the taller man anywhere. Minhyuk quickly pulled out his phone and called Hyungwon. He ran back inside the dorms when he heard Hyungwon's phone ringing. Kihyun was he one holding Hyungwon's phone.

  "Where's hyungwon?" Minhyuk asked through sobs. 

  Kihyun looked at Minhyuk with concern and then turned to look at Shownu who looked even more concerned. "I just saw him leave, I don't know where but he left his phone here. Minhyuk, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

  Minhyuk didn't even hear his questions. The only thing that was running through his mind was finding Hyungwon. Before he could dash outside again, Shownu grabbed his arm causing him to stumble back.

  "Min, tell us what's wrong. Hyungwon looked really upset" Shownu said. Minhyuk couldn't possibly explain what happened because he didn't even know himself.

  "I don't know" he whispered.

  "What?"

  "I said I don't know! I don't know, okay? He said something about him wanting me to happy, he broke up with me, Shownu! Hyungwon broke up with me-" whatever Minhyuk was going to say next, it went unheard because he choked on his own sobs and dropped down to his knees once more. Shownu was quick to react, he sat down on the floor and pulled Minhyuk against his chest. Minhyuk buried his face against Shownu's neck and held his waist, crying harder than he ever has.

  Changkyun, Jooheon and Hoseok exited their room when they heard all the commotion happening. All three exchanged concerned looks with Kihyun who watched the scene quietly. No one moved. No one even said a word. They were afraid any sudden change would make Minhyuk even more upset. 

  Changkyun was the first to move. He dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to offer to his hyung. Shownu grabbed the glass from Changkyun and slowly helped Minhyuk straighten out into a sitting position. He patted his head in comfort and offered the glass to the crying man. Minhyuk wiped his tears and took a big gulp of water. Again, no one said anything in fear of upsetting Minhyuk. 

  "I have to find him. He couldn't have gotten far. If I go now maybe I can-"

  "No. It's too late, its already dark out" Shownu interrupted.  

  "But he-"

  "Minhyukkie, please. I don't know what happened but right now you're in no condition to go out by yourself" Shownu responded.

  "I'll go with him." Everyone turned to Hoseok who had suddenly spoken. 

  "I don't think that's a good idea" Kihyun finally spoke. Even though he didn't know what was happening, Kihyun was able to catch Hyungwon mumbling words about Hoseok and Minhyuk before he stormed out. 

  "Why not? Hyungwon is out alone too. It's better if Minhyuk and I try to find him before it gets darker" Hoseok said while looking between Shownu and Kihyun. 

  Shownu finally looked at Hoseok and could only nod. It was best if they went out to find Hyungwon too. Minhyuk's quiet sniffles had everyones heart clench. Their was a reason no one liked to see Mihyuk upset. 

  "Come on, Minhyukkie. Let's go find Hyungwon" Hoseok held his hand in front of Minhyuk who grabbed it. Hoseok helped him get up and together they left their dorms.

  "I have a bad feeling about this" Jooheon said. He stared at the front door as if waiting for his hyung's to come back any moment. 

  "I can't help but agree with you" Kihyun said. 

 

  "Do you want to talk about it?" Hoseok broke the silence. Minhyuk didn't bother to look at him, he just stared at the lamp posts instead. It was dark out and all Minhyuk wanted was to have Hyungwon by his side. Minhyuk had felt a sudden rush of anger. How can Hyungwon be so stupid? How could he not see how much Minhyuk loved him. He had planned to eat with Hyungwon and watch a movie together, he missed him. He felt like Hyungwon had been avoiding him and Minhyuk wasn't sure why. Nothing hurt him more than when Hyungwon said he wanted to see Minhyuk happy with someone else. Hoseok.

  At that moment Minhyuk wanted to hold onto Hyungwon tight and tell him that he was only truly happy with him. That no one can fill the void in his heart.

  "He thinks I love you" Minhyuk said simply. He continued to stare off into the distance. Hoseok, who fell silent in shock, stopped walking.

  "W-what?" He stuttered out. Minhyuk stopped walking too, finally meeting Hoseok's eyes. 

  "He said he wanted me to be happy. That i've been spending a lot of time with you. He said he could tell that I wasn't happy with him" Minhyuk said, tears blurring his vision again. 

  Hoseok bit his lip in fear of what Minhyuk could say next. "Do you?"

  "Do I what?"

  "Do...do you love me?" Hoseok breathed out. Minhyuk blinked at him twice, confusion written all over his face.

  "Yes.." Hoseok's heart stopped. "...I do love you" Hoseok needed Minhyuk to stop talking but he couldn't get the words out.

  "I love you, but not in the way Hyungwon thinks. I love you just like I love Changkyun. Just how I love Jooheon, Shownu, and Kihyun."

  Hoseok finally let the air fill his lungs. He was so scared Minhyuk was going to confess his love for him. If that happened, he wouldn't know how to approach it. He already felt guilty because if he hadn't been so playful with Minhyuk, Hyungwon wouldn't have done what he did.

  "I love Hyungwon a little differently. I want to hold his hand, I want to wake up next to him. I want to love him like he loves me. I want to kiss him when things get hard, when he's sad, when he's doubtful, when he's happy. I just want to kiss him."

  Hoseok listened to Minhyuk silently. The love Minhyuk had for Hyungwon was precious. 

  "I need him to understand that he makes me happy, Hoseok. I need him-" Minhyuk began crying again. 

  "But he's so stupid! How can he think that he doesn't make me happy? He's the reason I look forward to another day because I know I have him" He said. He wiped his eyes with his hands and hugged his body. Hoseok moved forward and pulled him close. He didn't know what to say to comfort him, so he gave him a hug instead. He put his hand on his head and the other on his waist.

  "Everything is going to be okay. Give him some time, yeah? He's going to come back for his phone sooner or later and we have practice. When he enters through the door, don't let him go, Minhyukkie. You guys are the power couple of the group" Minhyuk chuckled through his cries.

  "Let's go home. We have no sense of direction that can help us find Hyungwon. Come eat something and get some rest, i'll take care of you. Everything will be okay."

Minhyuk hopes so.

 

What was he thinking? How could he let Minhyuk go like that? 

  Hyungwon kept telling himself that he did it for Minhyuk's happiness. He cursed under his breath and kicked a can that was left abandoned on the streets. He was going to check the time on his phone until he realized he left it on the coffee table. His chest tightened at the thought of Minhyuk. Had he done the right thing? Of course. He's letting him be happy. But how sure was Hyungwon that he wasn't the source of Minhyuk's happiness? 

  He sighed and thought back to the first time he kissed him. He was so scared Minhyuk would hate him but he also couldn't go on not making his feelings clear to Minhyuk. Minhyuk had been so shocked that he didn't say anything so before he could, Hyungwon got up to leave. Thinking back now, Hyungwon does that a lot. As to avoid conflict, he'd rather escape. Maybe it wasn't the best thing he could do but it was his way of helping to ease the pain. But what about Minhyuk? Don't his feelings matter too? Of course they do. Hyungwon cared so much for Minhyuk.

So then why does he keep leaving? 

Because he's stupid.

  Hyungwon swallowed his pride and hurt and turned on his heel, running all the way back to their dorms. Nothing would be solved if Hyungwon kept running from his problems and insecurities. If Minhyuk really did fall out of love, it was best that they talk about it. Just as he reached the dorms, an arm reached to pull him back before he could open the door. A loud gasp escaped Hyungwon's lips as he felt someone push their face into Hyungwon's back.

  "You're back" and with that, Hyungwon almost lost the balance in his knees. Minhyuk's voice sounded so tired and wrecked. Hyungwon didn't take Minhyuk's hands off of his waist, instead he turned around so they could look at each other. Behind Minhyuk was Hoseok who looked flustered and guilty. Hyungwon didn't want to feel anger towards Hoseok, but he did anyway. It was like he was being reminded that he wasn't good enough for Minhyuk.

  Hyungwon recognized the feeling as hot, boiling jealousy. Hoseok seemed to sense his anger so he scratched the back of his neck and silently nodded at Hyungwon in greeting before going around the couple to get into their dorm. 

  With Hoseok out of sight, Hyungwon allowed himself to relax a little and wrap his arms around Minhyuk who still held onto him. He could hear the little sniffles Minhyuk kept making in order to not cry again. Hyungwon hated himself for bringing so much pain and confusion to Minhyuk. 

  Minhyuk suddenly let him go and pushed him against the wall. 

  "I hate you!" He yelled. He started hitting Hyungwon, not hard enough to bruise or actually harm him, but hard enough to hurt. 

  "I hate you so much! You- you left me! Without explanation, without anything to try to find you! Did you not realize how worried I would be? A-and the fact that you thought you don't make me happy is ridiculous! You make me happy, Hyungwon. You make me so happy! Understand that you big idiot! There's no one I'd rather be with than you. P..please don't leave me. I can't handle watching you walk away again" Minhyuk finally broke down. The amount of times Minhyuk has cried should be illegal. Hyungwon hated that he caused him so much pain. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to talk.

  "Are you telling the truth?"he said softly.

  Minhyuk stopped hitting him. "Are you serious? After everything I just told you, you still doubt my love for you? Are you really that dumb? Hyungwon, I love you and only you. Im staying. Unless.. unless you're the one that doesn-" MInhyuk didn't get to finish his sentence because Hyungwon covered his mouth with his hand. He placed his forehead against Minhyuk's and closed his eyes. 

  "Don't. Don't say that. Im not leaving, not now, not any time soon. I'm staying right here with you." Minhyuk removed Hyungwon's hand from his mouth.

  "Don't leave. Do you realize now how ridiculous you sounded? Please don't ever doubt my love for you again because i'm not sure if i'll be able to take it again."

  Hyungwon just brought Minhyuk closer and let his own tears fall. There's been too much crying today. 

  "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I just- I let the jealousy take over me. I saw you with Hoseok and you two seemed so close and you looked so happy that I thought you'd rather be with him" Hyungwon said while tucking his face in between Minhyuk's shoulder and neck. He held him close, so close he was able to feel Minhyuk's heart beat against his own. Both hearts beating rapidly. 

  "Hoseok is my friend, Hyungwon. You're my boyfriend. I can't show the same affection to you as I do Hoseok because people will know. You know this, the closer we are, the more the fans seem to figure things out. Which isn't bad, I wish I could tell the world how much you mean to me, but the company..."

  "i know, Min, I know. I just got so angry seeing you with him, I don't know what got into me. I became so sad and insecure."

  "Don't be. I'd choose you a thousand times. You should've talked to me, Wonnie. You should've told me how you felt. I'll stop. I promise" Hyungwon didn't respond. He just pulled Minhyuk closer, if even possible. Minhyuk grabbed his chin and made him look at him. His eyes were red and swollen with dried tears. Hyungwon reached to stroke his cheek. 

  "I hate that I made you cry" he said. Minhyuk leaned into his touch.

  "Then make it better"

So he did.

  Hyungwon brought his lips to barely touch the older's. Minhyuk let out a little sigh of relief before he felt Hyungwon's lips finally meeting his own. 

  Everything would be okay. 


End file.
